Catherine Young
The sister of Josiah Young and Chez Young who is married to Morris Young. She is a very hot headed, angry computer technician. Early Life Born to the Young family in London, Catherine was the middle child. They had to live without their father who ran out on them when they were really young. As a result of this she had anger and hostility built in her life which helped form her character as being a very angry lady who is known for her temper to get the best of her. She showed promise in school as a computers being a whiz at it. She soon like the others for a job went into the civil service but also managed due to her ability with computers to be a computer technician and to excel greatly in that field. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley from Volume 19 and with her presence she causes quite a stir. She and her brother Josiah move in with Morris and Chez. Volume 20 Catherine is nominated for most likely to end up in divorce with her and whoever ended marrying her due to her notorious temper during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. However the couple that won was Pamela Thornton and David Thornton. Volume 31 Catherine gets married to Ryan Sherman. Chez, Morris and Josiah are not ken on him and think he is no good. Catherine does not care about their opinions. But it is quite clear soon after the marriage begins that Ryan has strayed from the marriage which when Catherine finds out she is livid, causing for her red hot temper to flare up and to never forgive Ryan. Volume 35 Catherine Young, Pepe and Darla Stirling start talking with each other when Ruth Ogden joins in their conversation much to Pepe's annoyance as he and feels with her upcoming divorce to philandering Dr John Ogden, all she'll talk about is that, something which Catherine is excited about as she wants all the details. Indeed Ruth does not paying any attention to her children Ben Ogden and Laura Ogden being beaten up by Carl Kewis in the playground and wants them to support her in her divorce. Catherine does rather enthusiastically having had experience of her own husband Ryan straying. Things turn ugly when Darla says she did not want to be involved and thought it best for them to work it out. Ruth becomes demeaning of her and saying she surprised with someone of her background eluding to her past as a drug dealer a prostitute. Causing her great distress she runs away crying. Pepe tried to go and comfort her but Ruth and Catherine refuse demanding an answer. While he could not approve Dr John Ogden's known infidelity he would not be brought in on such a crusade. Ruth and Catherine had been happy at him not approving Dr John but Ruth lashes out at Pepe saying with his moral background that he would never support a wronged woman eluding to his former lifestyle as being gay before he became a Christian. He had enough of the pair and went to find Darla hoping she was alright. She is at the meeting that Ruth Ogden organised with Travis Dandy along with Charlene Carmichael and Nigel Crump as they are trying to convince Travis to catch Dr John Ogden having an affair and take photographic evidence of such a thing. Nigel, Charlene and Catherine are committed to supporting Ruth in the acrimonious divorce between her and her husband which had swept the town up in the drama. Travis does not want to do such a thing as he finds it morally problematic wanting to not expose his eyes to such things. The others all try to pressure him and manage to get Travis to agree to the assignment. She is also among those showing Ruth's support at the rally organised by Mrs Bath who publicly showing her support for the wronged woman, wanting to use this platform to try and become mayor and take over from James Dontos. Henrietta Rogers invades the rally with Amy Dupri and Katy Staxford calling out Mrs Bath being a hypocrite as it turned out the boyfriend of her daughter Darren Sussex had a relationship with Henrietta as Alvia Bath had a cancer scare. Ths ends Darren's relationship with Alvia immediately and Mrs Bath chances to grab at power was devastated/. The Tale of Grasmere Valley Comics #78 No Man’s an Island #78 Tale of Angleque Denson Catherine is seen lamenting that Sam Bishop is remaining in power as he wins the election as she believes he is going to mess everything up. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #111 Tale of Andrea Fullow Catherine is talking Chez about the possibility that Andrea Fullow may be buying the prison to release the prisoner who she feels are innocent free. Both of them are very worried by this and when they hear the news report that this is indeed what's happening they are very concerned. #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie Catherine is seen at Ze Pub when there is believed to be pone of the prisoners in the girls toilet when they hear knocking sounds freaking out many including Catherine. It turns out to be Marge trying to get out of the toilet. #113 Tale of Luther Martin Catherine is at the town's hall meeting which James Dontos called originally to try and comfort everyone about the situation but after Luther Martin leaked information about the town on his website which the prisoners would get a hold, everyone including Catherine is terrified by this prospect.